


Tracing

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): H. “Get back in the bed.”L. “Love when you beg for me.”
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Tracing

“What are you doing up?” Coco’s rough voice asks Y/N. He wasn’t pleased that he had woken up to an empty bed after not seeing his girlfriend for a week.

Y/N turns towards him, a smile on her face as she looks at him laying in bed. “Laundry and then some other stuff.”

He shakes his head, sitting up. “Get back in bed. We barely got to catch up last night before I passed out.”

She sighs, but the grin he puts on his face wins her over.

Y/N climbs back into bed, straddling Coco as he rests his back against the headboard. She leans forward, brushing their lips together, before trailing her lips down to his neck. Kissing the ink covered skin. When she pulls away, she’s not surprised to see lust in Coco eyes.

“You know when I said I catch up, I meant talking, but this works too.” He shrugs, a grin on his face.

She laughs, moving off of him. “Lay down for me.”

He raises an eyebrow, “why you gonna ride me?” As he asks, he lays down.

She smirks at him, “maybe. Why don’t you just wait to find out?”

She straddles him again, only this time, straddling his lower thighs.

Coco’s hands go to her thighs, gripping them. “I already like where this is going.”

She just smiles before leaning down and pressing a kiss to chest. Her fingers trail up his ribs, and her fingers on her left hand go to his chest, starting to trace the tattoos there. And as her fingers finish, she gives him a smirk before tracing the tattoos with her tongue.

The action immediately makes him groan, blood rushing south as his grip on her thighs turns bruising.

When she finishes tracing her favorite tattoo on his chest, she sits back up. Letting him move her forward so that they’re aligned.

She slowly starts to grind down on him, barely giving him enough pleasure.

“Please, Y/N.” He begs after a few minutes of the torture.

She leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips as she starts to grind down on him faster. “Love when you beg for me.”

He thrusts his hips up, “I can do begging. However,” he flips them over. Grinning at the girl underneath of him. “I’m on top now.”


End file.
